Transporting Me
by Tainted Valentine
Summary: uh.... I ,the obsessive fan, get to go have a helava lot of fun running around capsule corp. and other places in the DBZ world.....BEWARE! On Hiatus due to lack of ideas....


  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I may not own them but I DO indeed own myself thank you very much  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Warnings: Just so you know before hand, I'm evil, I love confusing people, and frightening them is cool too k? ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(…) These are what I like to call random notes  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NOTE:  Ahem… WUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter UNO  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hello, my name is Nina (or G2zone your lovely author) and I'm the main character here as in my point of view. This fic is  
  
basically me in Dragon Ball Z…. now if you don't know me which most of you out there don't I'm pretty obsessive with this   
  
anime. So putting me in DBZ is a VERY scary thing to do (hehehehehehe). I absolutely love it though; I mean look at the   
  
hehehe a few words back. For all the people out there reading this that do know me. THERES NOTHING YOU CAN DO   
  
TO STOP ME SUCKERS!!!! Ahem… ok here I go.  
  
  
***  
  
  
One fine evening around oh lets say 11:55 P.M. (that's actually the time I started this) I was up late playing DBZ on my   
  
Gameboy Advanced when suddenly my character died and my Gameboy blew up, there was smoke every where. (Haha   
  
that's so funny) "Whoa!!" I started waving my hands around in the air like an idiot trying to blow the smoke outta my face so I   
  
could see. 'That stupid fire alarm better not go off.' EEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRR! 'Oh wait never mind there it goes.'   
  
EEEEERRRRRR-Suddenly it stopped "huh? Did that stupid thing break??" (You wont believe this but suddenly I'm thinking of   
  
chichi screaming at Goku then BOOM she explodes hehehe!! Just a random note you'll get lots of these). I waved my hands   
  
around a bit more till the smoke cleared. I looked around and got the shock of a lifetime. Everything was brightly colored   
  
and… uh... animeish. That wasn't all though I was not in my room any more but sitting in a park with the capsule corp building   
  
right there in front of me.   
  
      "Holy S**t I must be high or somthin cause there's no way this is real…. Wait I don't do drugs though (yes that's right)   
  
…………………………………………………………………… uhhh cool." I started to walk toward it slowly taking it   
  
one step at a time. 'I'm so glad I didn't change yet and still had my shoes on' I thought. (At 11:55!!!) After a while I reached   
  
the building. I stretched my hand out and placed it on the smooth wall. I was cold. "Funky, is it clay or something??" I walked   
  
around to the back of the building with my hand still on the wall. Suddenly I fell over a rock sticking outta the ground and into   
  
a bush. " Owie, that smarts" I said rubbing my elbows that I fell on. Suddenly I heard a small *swwwshh* and look through   
  
the leaves in the bush to see a door open and out step Vegeta. I was speechless. (Oh behold the beautifulness of Vegeta the   
  
great) He walked over and into to a little dome building I didn't notice before but I knew it was his gravity machine. I blinked a   
  
few times then let out what sounded like a straggled/whispered "cooool" I ran over to the dome thing crouching low and   
  
looked up at it. I touched it softly and felt it start to hum a bit. I went over to a side close to a small wall and climbed up to   
  
look through a window. He was in there doing pushups. Out came another straggled/whispered "cooool" and I sat there for a   
  
few minutes watching with my eyes wide. Suddenly I got an evil idea and put on my Chester cat grin. I dropped off the wall   
  
and crawled under the machine. Finally after a while I found what I was looking for. It was small hatch with a bunch of   
  
different wires in it. I opened it up and looked inside. 'This is going to be easy' I thought; all the wires were nicely labeled so   
  
even a 5 year old could mess with this thing an know what they were doing. I reached up to the wire that said door and pulled   
  
it out. There was a loud clank above me signaling that the door was now unlocked. I pulled out another switch that said lights.   
  
All a heard that time was a loud curse and some stomping. I looked above me and saw a pair of feet moving across the lawn.   
  
"Woman! Your D*** machines lights went out!" *Swwwsshh*….. *Swwwsshh* "--id you do this time Vegeta!"   
  
"Nothing at all woman!"  
  
"Well geez just hold on a sec let me check the lights." I two pairs of feet walk into the GR and suddenly I got another evil idea.   
  
I reached up and put the door wire into the hatch again. I heard another big clank. "And now it is locked hehehe!" I crawled   
  
out from under the GR and ran to the capsule corp. building. I walked inside and ran to find a hiding place  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~                                                                                                              ~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
        
              Oh yea I totally love this. This is soooo much fun. Being author is great..... WUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
